Cerberus and Sirens
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lilth never expected to see her old friend again... only to find out he has big plans for Pandora... And with a war looming on the horizon, it seems their faiths are once again entangled. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow Pre sequel. Chapters on Every other Sunday. Next chapter on Wednesday 7th. On hold for Tiny Tina story.
1. Enter Cerberus

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Borderlands. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

There were 3 figures, the man in Black and Red armor with a Kerblaster and a Torment pistol on his waist. The figure looked at the Helio's moon base through helmeted eyes.

"Soon it will all be ours… Won't be much, but it will be something." The man said as the thing next to him moved, it raised an armored leg.

It was a constructor, the red and orange robot looked at its owner who patted it on the side.

"But you sure Hyperion is going to let us take it over? We know war is coming, and we barely have any resources, Cerberus." The other person, wearing an armored purple vest, an orange T-shirt, jeans with holes, black gloves and combat boots said.

"You have so little faith in my plans, Nicky. I have everything worked out, from one Vault Hunter to another? We're have what we want, Nicky. DMG, you agree?" Cerberus asked, he patted the constructor who responded by making 3 Loaders who turned to the duo for orders.

"Tomorrow, we make them know who we are tomorrow… Make sure you get the bandits cleared out; the Raiders are going after them tomorrow. We want to make a good first impression." Cerberus ordered, Nicky nodded and walked off the platform.

"DMG, I need as many Loaders as you can make in an hour, Hyperion threw you away. We're going to show them how stupid they were to do that, buddy." Cerberus ordered as DMG nodded and began to make more loaders.

Cerberus turned to look at the moon base.

"Time for a reunion, Lil… It's time you find out what my plans for Pandora are." Cerberus said before he walked off. The new Vault Hunters would be visiting the _Soaring Dragon_ to find supplies for Sanctuary.

It was time they met he and Nicky.

**(The **_**Soaring Dragon**_**, 8 hours)**

"What the…" Axton asked as he, Maya, Zer0 and Salvador pulled up to the camp.

While they had fought Captain Flynt before, they had left many of the Ripper Bandits alive.

They walked through the gate of the camp, guns drawn, the place looked like a war had hit it.

There were bandits all over, none of them were alive, they had been shot or look like they had been killed in hand to hand.

"Uh, Mordecai?" Maya asked as they walked through the trashed camp, every bandit in the camp was slain, there was a few destroyed Loader Bots, but that was all.

That was when they heard gunfire, a dozen bandits stormed down before one of them was shot in the back and crashed to the ground.

"Kill him, kill him no-…" One of the Bandits yelled before he was shot as well, the Vault Hunters raised their weapons before they blinked.

A figure dropped down and kicked the shotgun out of one bandit's hands before slashing him with a knife, another punched him from behind and went to crush him.

The figure drew his pistol and shot the Marauder in the chest, he turned and threw another Marauder who tried to stab him in the back to the ground before shooting him as well.

A Nomad swung his shield at the figure, knocking him back, the figure slid before rushing the man and the other bandits.

The Nomad swung only for the man to flip off the shield and throw a knife into his back before shooting him twice in the back.

The other Nomad fired at him only for the figure to throw a knife past his shield and into his chest. He turned to the other 8 bandits, a Bruiser pushed past the Marauders and fired at him.

The figure rushed for cover before the sound of engines were heard.

That was before DMG landed on 2 of the Marauders as the Bruiser turned and the figure snapped his neck and tossed him to the ground.

"Thanks, DMG." The man said as the other bandits retreated as DMG turned to look at them.

"Firing Nuke." DMG said as a Nuclear missile was launched and an explosion was heard 10 seconds later.

"Hey! Who are you?" Salvador asked as the figure turned to look at them through his armor and then he leapt onto the constructor.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story is set before the Pre-Sequel. I also want to point out I will explain Cerberus; Nicky and the rest of his friends will be shown off more next chapter and explained more. I also want to point out this will be a long story. Next chapter is next Wednesday and will show Lilith, Mortdecai and Brick meeting Cerberus and Nicky. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cerberus and Sirens. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Sanctuary) **

"So, let me get this straight, you guys ran into some armored super soldier who took out an entire camp on his own? You guys saw him leave on a Constructor after that?" Lilith asked, Axton nodded.

"He looked like he was leading Hyperion Mechs into battle." Axton said, Lilith turned to look at him before Lilith ran a hand through her hair, another Vault Hunter laying waste to the bandits of Pandora?

"Did you get a name? This guy has Hyperion soldiers, he's really good at fighting… This guy isn't going to keep in the shadows the entire time." Lilith said, Maya spoke up, resting her SMG on her shoulder.

"One of the Bandits started saying something that sounded like 'Cerb'…" Maya said, Claptrap rushed in, everyone groaned.

"Cerb? You mean Cerberus! He's been planning this ever since he and those 3 other Vault Hunters got to Pandora! They must be putting that plan Cerberus came up with since he found that Constructor." Claptrap yelled; Lilith turned to the small robot.

"You know this guy?" Lilith asked, Claptrap nodded and rolled around the room.

"He said if I could help him find Hyperion bases, he'd help restart the Claptrap line! He said something about heading to Opportunity to take it once he found out where it was. He also said he wanted YOU to find out he's around." Claptrap said, Lilith turned to the others.

"Stay here. Brick, Mortdecai! We're going on a road trip!" Lilith said as she went to go get her guns.

**(1 hour later)**

Brick pulled the Bandit Technical up before he and the others got out. Lilith pulled her Fusillade Assault rifle out as she and the others walked towards the city.

"We really not expecting a trap?" Mortdecai asked before they heard the sound of guns clicking.

The Constructor they heard about dropped down behind them, its autocannons locked on the trio before they turned.

There was the sound of a sniper cocking as a woman with a Droog sniper looked at them.

There were more guns cocked as 4 Combat Engineers and 3 Hyperion soldiers aimed guns at them.

"You must be the Crimson Raiders… Welcome to Opportunity, now under new management." The girl said as Lilith stepped forward, used to having guns aimed at her.

"I take it you're not Cerberus?" Lilith asked, the girl shrugged and rested her sniper on her shoulder.

"No, but I'm part of his team, he's giving a speech to the city. He knew you'd come, just wouldn't be sure if it was a day or a week. I'm Nicky." Nicky said before she turned to her soldiers and snapped her fingers.

"Let them in, boys. I know you and them have beef, we promised you all you asked for if you worked for Cerberus. He's going to rebuild Hyperion." Nicky said as the soldiers backed off so the trio could enter.

Brick and Mortdecai looked at Lilith for answers, she shrugged and motioned them in as the constructor spawned a trio of Loaders which led them in and then continued to make more loaders.

"I know what you're thinking, your scared. We came in, we had Loaders with guns, we had guns, I'm wearing armor. I want you to know, this isn't an invasion, it's business." Lilith, Brick and Mortdecai heard as they walked in, dozens of people were looking at a screen where a soldier who matched what Claptrap had said was talking.

"I come from a planet very far from here, ladies and gentlemen. We called it Dionysus." The figure said, everyone turned to Lilith, that was her planet.

"When I got here, all I saw is endless battle and war. I heard about Jack, and these guys who put him in the ground. I was interested. I heard that your military who stand around me, fought these Vault Hunters, just like us." The figure said as they came to dozens of people with Hyperion Snipers watching over the group.

"Now, I don't consider myself a business man, I'm a soldier, I'm good at fighting and getting work done. I found that Constructor you saw back there, it looked like it had been to hell and back. We patched it up and it wouldn't stop thanking us. We got to see how Hyperion was, I wanted to see the citizens Jack left behind." The figure said before Lilith and the others reached the group and saw dozens of citizens watching the soldier on stage.

He had 2 other figures behind him and Loaders and Hyperion Soldiers guarding them. One had a green shirt, cargo pants, aviator glasses and black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots, he had short brown hair and a scar under his left blue eye.

The other had the tattoos of a siren, she had an armored purple coat, black pants, fingerless green gloves and blue sneakers. She had green hair and deep purple eyes.

"I come to you, not as a conqueror, but as a savior. Jack failed Pandora, he failed all of you. I won't, I want to see Hyperion prosper, and I know it won't be easy I have to handle a lot more work to sit in the Hyperion Throne. I only come to say… WE WILL NOT FAIL YOU; I WILL HELP YOU ALL! YOU ARE HYPERION! YOU ARE PART OF THE FUTURE!" The man yelled before noticing Brick, Mortdecai and Lilith.

"Ah, the Crimson Raiders." The man said as the crowd started walking away, Lilith didn't miss a beat.

She aimed her gun at Cerberus as the Hyperion soldiers aimed theirs. She saw A Conference Call shotgun and a Pyrophobia Rocket Launcher aimed at her.

"You came all this way to shoot me?" Cerberus asked, Brick and Mortdecai aimed their guns back.

"Cerb?" The Siren asked, Cerberus sighed.

"Well, this isn't how I wanted to see you again, Lil…" Cerberus said before he flipped down.

Lilith could only think on the old name before the Assault Rifle was knocked out of her hands, Cerberus was already moving as Mortdecai aimed his sniper.

Cerberus knocked his rifle to the side with his hand as Brick aimed a punch at Cerberus.

Cerberus was sent skidding back before the hulking man leapt off the stage and dropkicked Brick.

"No scars! Take them down without breaking anything!" Cerberus ordered as the Siren leapt down, firing her shotgun as she did so.

Lilith went for her rifle before Cerberus tackled her, he looked her in the eye.

"Stop, we're on your side!" Cerberus hissed as Lilith went to punch Cerberus.

He stopped it.

"You haven't changed a bit Lil." Cerberus said as Lilith's eyes widened.

"Sam!?" She yelled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a bit rushed, next chapter will slow the rush of the story down. I also want to point out Cerberus and his team aren't better then the Vault Hunters. They caught them off guard. Next chapter will be next week on Tuesday and will show the 2 Vault Hunters groups talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. A good old chat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cerberus and Sirens. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Opportunity) **

Lilith felt the knife to her neck before Cerberus looked at her through the mask.

"You know, this isn't how I wanted this reunion to meeting, Lil." Cerberus said as he looked at Mordecai and Brick before looking at his friends who were pointing their guns at them.

"Jerzac, Rosie, let them go. We aren't fighting the Crimson Raiders. We need their help for the coming war." Cerberus said as the duo nodded and lowered their weapons as Lilith kicked Cerberus back.

He slid back and then looked at all the soldiers who they had recruited into their ranks.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Dionysus…" Lilith said as Cerberus watched DMG land on the stage and aim its canons at them.

"Since I was a little kid going on crazy adventures with you and all that. I know, but here I am, Lil." Cerberus said, he patted Jerzac on the shoulder.

"And now you're working for Hyperion? You don't know what they did to Pandora." Lilith growled; Cerberus shook his head as Jerzac rested his gun on his hulking shoulders.

"More like Hyperion works for us, Cerb has been planning things since we got here. He has a plan to deal with the bandit army that's going to be raining down on your little town." The man said with a voice that sounded like he punched a wall to warm up.

"What war? We just ended a war with Hyperion's boss." Brick said, Cerberus sighed as Nicky began to speak up.

"I doubt you realize that there's another siren on Pandora besides Rosie, Maya, and yourself. We're gearing up for war with the Children of the Vault. Cerb knows you guys are badasses, we're talked to a lot of people. We need you for dealing with the Calypso Twins… Plus we have Dahl and Atlas soldiers coming in… Big, big war." Nicky said with an accent that sounded Irish as she rested her sniper on her shoulder.

"Your joking." Lilith said, Cerberus shook his head and rested his Kerblaster rifle on his shoulder.

"No, you were busy dealing with Jack while everyone else was busy bringing their armies in…" Cerberus stated, he leaned on the stage and patted DMG.

"DMG, can you be a pal and get some more loaders ready? You're the best Constructor we have." Cerberus asked as DMG began to spit out more loaders.

"If you know about Hyperion, you know what they did to the Crimson Raiders…" Lilith started to say as Cerberus held up his hand.

"Roland, and they bombarded Sanctuary, we heard. I also know that was Jack's personal fault, and not Hyperion… Plus you put a bullet in his head along with those new Vault Hunters." Cerberus said, he bowed his head and pulled off his mask with a hiss.

The ocean blue eyes of Sam looked at her as his black and blueish hair, he had a scar under his left eye.

"I would have liked to meet Roland, Lilith. I know what Hyperion did, Lil… But everyone has blood on their hands, I do, these guys do… And you and the Crimson Raiders do…" Cerberus said, he leaned on the stage.

"This isn't the time for revenge, Vault Hunter to Vault Hunter, we know Hyperion is no saint. We are going to try and clean up Hyperion." Nicky said, Cerberus turned to Jerzac.

"Can you and Nicky go and talk to our buddy? Rosie, your party in this plan starts now… DMG, can you go with Rosie, buddy?" Cerberus asked, the group nodded and turned and left. Cerberus turned and pulled his helmet back on.

"Now then, I believe you have some things to talk about. You can do it here, or you can do it back at Sanctuary." Cerberus said before he walked into the city, Lilith was left with the Hyperion soldiers who turned and walked away.

"So… What now?" Mortdecai asked.

**(10 minutes later)**

The trip back to the teleporter to Sanctuary was awkward and quiet, both Mortdecai and Brick looked at Lilith who was busy cracking her neck. She was gritting her teeth and she looked ready to shoot the first thing they saw.

"You want to talk about what just happened?" Brick asked, Lilith glared at him and the hulking man was quiet, Mortdecai knew he'd have to ask the serious question.

"You and him have history, when did it start, Lil?" The sniper asked, Lilith could still see Hyperion soldiers moving around.

Sam really was making a power grab for Hyperion, and he wouldn't lie to her, she knew him too well to know he'd lie.

"A long, long time. I never expected him to show back up… Now he's saying World War 3 is coming to Pandora." Lilith stated; Brick looked over from the driver seat.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Brick asked, Lilith rested her head in her hands.

"Sam either tells the truth to me since I know him too well… Or he tells a lie with the truth sprinkled in so well you can't tell it's a lie. He's right, Sam wouldn't lie about this." Lilith said, she was still in shock over seeing someone she hadn't talked to since they were kids.

"So, you think we should help him?" Mortdecai asked, Lilith turned to the sniper.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, Sam always plays big, he's a warrior, and he's as dangerous as Jack. I'm going to talk to everyone important on Pandora, Sam couldn't have gotten this without help." The Siren ordered, Mortdecai nodded and she turned to Brick.

"Brick, I need you to find anyone belonging to Atlas or anyone who could know when Sam began taking over Hyperion." Brick nodded and Lilith looked at her glowing hands.

"You want to play, Sam… Let's see what you got this time." Lilith muttered.

**(With Sam)**

Cerberus looked at Helios One, he still had a lot to plan.

"Time for a talk with the gun king." Cerberus said, Lilith knew he was back… Now it was time for phase 2.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short, I'm building up to the next arc. I also want to point out some flashback chapters will be coming up soon. Next chapter will show some of Sam and Lilith's past. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday and will also show one of my favorite characters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Torque Land

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cerberus and Sirens. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Torque Land) **

"I can't believe my favorite mercenary/vault hunter came back!" Torque yelled as Cerberus chuckled and patted the Kerblaster on his back.

"Wells there's only one man who could make an assault rifle that shoots rockets…" Cerberus said as he looked around the crazy piece of land, he chuckled in amusement.

"You know we've been running around and blowing stuff up… How you've been, Torque?" Cerberus asked, Torque patted him on the back and he grunted while his back popped and then Cerberus cracked his back and then knuckles.

"I'VE BEEN FINE, I HAVEN'T SEEN SOMETHING EXPLODE IN 2 DAYS THOUGH!" Torque yelled, Cerberus turned and walked to a piece of metal and leaned on it.

"I'll change that soon… I got a lot of stuff I want to blow the hell up… I wouldn't have asked for a Torque gun if I didn't…" Cerberus muttered while he turned to Torque and noticed something.

"I think we're going to have something explosive happen in about 5 minutes… Wait here." Cerberus said before he walked away and looked onto the crater where Lilith was and he looked up at the siren.

"You know you could have asked to talk and not tracked me halfway across the planet…" Cerberus stated and crossed his arms while Lilith slid down till, they were face to face.

"You seriously plan on taking control of Hyperion? What are you doing here, Sam?" Lilith asked, Cerberus laughed and turned around.

"You seriously think Hyperion is the worst thing in the galaxy? I know what happened to Mortdecai and to Roland… I'm not saying they don't suck… But Jack is dead, you and the others killed him. You have many more bad guys coming to the planet, worse than Jack… And I'm trying to save people… As many 'good' people as I can." Cerberus said while he brushed off the _Kerblaster_ and walked away with his hands behind his back.

"You come back after 5 years and just expect me to believe that?" Lilith asked, Cerberus walked away and sighed.

"I expect you to understand that I was trying to make sure everyone can get through this alive… Your blaming a company for something a jackass did. Hyperion was at fault only because of what their boss did… You're the leader of the Crimson Raiders now that Roland is dead, does that mean I should blame everything the raiders didn't do to fix the planet?" Cerberus asked while he sat on a rock.

"What's your plan? You take over Hyperion, use them to 'save' people and then take things over all over the galaxy?" Lilith asked, Cerberus turned to look at her and pulled off his helmet while looking at his gun.

"I intend to work with the raiders to take down the Children of the Vault… You think Sanctuary is safe? You really think your little floating city is safe from all the companies here? I know people marching on your city in a few weeks that will destroy everything you care about there and you lose it if I don't step in." Cerberus stated, Lilith blinked while he looked over the gun and held his helmet in his other hand.

"What enemies? The Children of the Vault?" Lilith asked, Cerberus looked over the gun and chuckled.

"I have to hand it to Torque, an assault rifle that shoots rockets? Man, I'm so offering Torque a high position in Hyperion when I own it." Cerberus said before he turned to her and smiled.

"Atlas, you have Atlas after you, there's a colonel of a mining team coming to attack Sanctuary… He's going to attack my base soon and I plan on defeating his army directly… He'll come for you next and you need to hold the city… Or I'll have to end up stepping in… And I know you don't want me to…" He said before he walked close to the Siren.

"You know I'm on your side, you just don't like that I'm working with Hyperion to get what I need… You're the leader of the Crimson Raiders and they are hanging on every word you tell them… I'm not going to fight you Lil… Not unless you force me to fight you… And I really don't want to do it even then." Cerberus stated while he walked away and leaned his rifle on his shoulder while he walked away and put his helmet on.

"I'm not the bad guy… I'm not the hero, but I'm not the monster you think I am…" Cerberus said and he brushed off his rifle.

"You think on my offer, I'll be here, I like talking to Torque… Not many people like to blow stuff up like him." Cerberus said and then he was gone, Lilith saw him talk to Torque and both laughed at something before both walked away.

Lilth watched them and frowned.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know that it's a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. I also have to point out that Lilth and Cerberus working together will lead to romance soon. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Hector and his soldiers attacking Opportunity. Until then, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Battle of Opportunity

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cerberus and Sirens. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Opportunity) **

Cerberus watched a squad of snipers set up and then he rested his rifle on his shoulder and turned to look at the rest of his men.

"Can someone please get those loaders to the front please? We're dealing with a small army of soldiers; we're going to have to deal with them when they arrive and I need as many soldiers as we can get to the front." Cerberus asked while he looked at the rest of his soldiers.

"Cerb, it's Nicky, I'm seeing a wave of soldiers marching on us… Seems like a scouting wave." Nicky stated while Cerberus sighed and tried to decide what to do.

"Nicky, you take them down if they do anything stupid… I know there's still Atlas soldiers here and if they attack here, I'm taking them all out…" Cerberus said before he cracked his neck.

"You all have your jobs, do it… I have a feeling our little buddies will come from their Sanctuary to watch…" Cerberus said before he looked out into the desert.

"Pandoras box will be out of secrets soon… And it will be time to move on soon enough, just not yet." Cerberus said as he saw the dropships flying over the horizon.

"Lilith… Let's see how you react." Cerberus said and walked away to join the battle between his troops and the soldiers of Colonel Hector.

**(With Mortdecai)**

Mortdecai looked through the scope of his rifle at the battle, he watched one of the dropships get shot down by a pair of turrets and the gunfire increase while both sides continued to shoot at each other.

It was clear through that Cerberus and Hyperion were winning though, they had soldiers which were dug in and the Loaders were clearly outmatching the enemy soldiers,

"Lilith, Cerberus is putting up a fight, he's not losing a lot more than those mechs Hyperion had." Mortdecai said while he watched the battle rage on, he watched a small number of loaders fall to gunfire before they were killed by 3 shots from Cerberus's Kerblaster.

"He wasn't kidding about the invasion? You have to be joking… Damn it, fall back, we're be next and I'm not being caught off guard like he expects us to be…" Lilith ordered.

"You sure we can't stick around? Your buddy is tearing through the soldiers he's fighting pretty good and those turrets are keeping those dropships Hector has away." Mortdecai stated, he watched one of the soldiers take a headshot from Nicky and collapse while Rosie fired her shotgun. Jerzac fired his rocket launcher at the dropships.

**(With Cerberus)**

Cerberus ducked while a barrage of bullets was fired at his head, he sighed in annoyance and watched another dropship.

It was clear that the commander of the enemy soldiers was trying to flank them, Jerzac was forcing their dropships away and Cerberus pointed at the sky.

"Keep those dropships away from us! We're win the ground battle as long as we aren't flanked!" Cerberus ordered; Hector was clearly not prepared for a real invasion. He guessed that was a good guess partly because he hadn't sent so many soldiers into combat.

He did guess the more obvious answer was that Hector wasn't willing to commit to an all-out attack… He didn't have the man power to take the city if there was going to be a serious battle… Cerberus had an unending army of loaders and was gaining an empire of soldiers.

He fired 2 shots at one of the soldiers with a pistol and watched one explode the man who collapsed to the ground with the rocket tearing him apart and cause him to collapse into the dirt.

"Can someone get heavier units to the front, please?" Nicky asked while she continued to fire with a unit of Hyperion snipers.

"We're waiting at the moment, Nicky! I'm not going to tip my hand yet! I need you taking out those heavier units." Cerberus stated, commanding wasn't his strong suit… Least at the moment, but he knew how to manage something as simple as telling who to fight who.

"I don't see Hector anywhere!" Jerzac said before he fired and nearly hit a dropship while killing another trio of the soldiers.

"He isn't here… Damn this is a diversion I think!" Cerberus yelled. He didn't know for sure, but it was clear he wasn't tipping his hand on purpose. They were being played at the moment, he was dealing with someone who knew this attack wouldn't work and was just distracting him so he could get what he wanted.

"Damn him… This isn't a battle, it's a distraction so he can take over Sanctuary without us stopping him!" Cerberus said, shouting the last part, he growled in anger and turned to Rose, annoyed.

He needed someone to lead reinforcements to Sanctuary so he didn't wind up seeing his friends die.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next one will be longer. I also want to point out that Lilith and Cerberus will be together soon. Next chapter is going to be next Thursday or so and will show Cerberus and the others fighting off the soldiers and heading to Sanctuary. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Ride to the rescue

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cerberus and Sirens. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Borderlands; Gearbox and a few others do.**

**(Opportunity) **

The car roared through the wasteland, Cerberus looked at the others and looked at his Kerblaster.

"I can't believe that damn… He played us like a fiddle…" Cerberus muttered before he got another transmission from Nicky, there was light sounds of gunfire.

"Nicky, you sure you guys can hold your own over there? I don't want to leave and lose you guys or Opportunity." Cerberus said, Nicky said nothing for a minute.

"We can hold the line here… Rose is trying to see if she can get reinforcements sent to Sanctuary… We're handle things now." Nicky said, Cerberus sighed in amusement and then he floored the gas and followed the dropships.

He had 2 Cerberus shuttles behind him and he floored the gas, he needed to get there yesterday before something else happened.

"I don't get there in time, Hector is going to kill everyone there… I know Lil and the raiders can handle themselves… But Lil is no Roland…. I'm going to need a lot of reinforcements to hold off New Pandora… Seriously who names a militant terrorist faction New Pandora?" Cerberus said while he watched the Moonbase fire pods from the sky.

"Reinforcements? Nicky, you guys are lifesavers… I need to pick up the pace though, it's going to take a while for them to prepare another wave of Loaders for deployment from Helios 1." Cerberus said while he looked at his gun again before his car roared up and stopped a few hundred feet from the foot of the cliff.

He could already see the explosions and dropships above, he turned to one of the shuttles and waved his gun before one of the shuttles set down.

"Sir, are we going up there?" He heard from one of the pilots and nodded in amusement.

"Lock and Load… We're heading up…" Cerberus said and he boarded one of the shuttles which flew up with the other shuttle which soon landed.

"Everyone out… Deal with the soldiers, I'm heading into the rest of the city." Cerberus stated, his men nodded and they slowly spread out. He brushed off his armor and made sure his rifle was ready for battle before he headed out further into the city.

He looked up to see another moonshot blitz being fired and knew this was going to be a fight either way, no matter how many soldiers he brought in.

"Lil, I know you can hear me… You better have brought everything you got; Hector isn't leaving without controlling the entire city… I tried to warn you and you didn't listen." Cerberus said while he walked through the city, he didn't want to go to war yet, he didn't know if he could handle a war like this at the moment.

"I didn't expect them to break the front door in… I'm rallying everyone I can to defend the city…" Lilith replied over Exho, Cerberus sighed, he was stretching his resources to do what he was doing at the moment… He had no choice at the moment though.

"Someone get a call out for evacuation shuttles… We're standing our ground; I'm not letting them kill innocent people who haven't done anything here." Cerberus said to the soldiers who could still hear him, one nodded and started calling in a request.

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked over Exho while Cerberus looked at the raging battle, preparing to get involved.

"I'm not letting the entire city get killed nor am I going to let Hector get the city like this… Hyperion is taking in the citizens and getting them somewhere safe… I suggest you lock down the city… Hector is still dealing with my men over at Opportunity… I can't promise a miracle here and Hector isn't going to stop throwing thugs at you until Sanctuary is his." Cerberus said, Lilith was silent a minute, the sound of gunfire continuing where she was.

"You have any idea why he wants the city so bad? You don't know why at all he's blowing up… What the hell is this, mutant poison ivy?" Lilith asked, Cerberus blinked in confusion, he chose to answer her question anyway.

"I don't know what he's after, I'm still working on that… I do know that if we let him get control of the city, it will be bad news for everyone… I'm going to try to find Hector and put a bullet in him… I guess you're going to be in charge of the raiders and keep him away from the rest of the city for the moment?" Cerberus asked, he got a hum from Lilith and he turned to look at the city while he readied his Kerblaster and walked into the city.

He turned and shot one of the soldiers, the man exploded and fell to the ground, Cerberus felt bullets ping off his shield and he rolled behind cover.

He looked up and fired into the smoke.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out that chapters like this will be 900 or so words for now. Next chapter will show Cerberus and his men fighting New Pandora and will then show Cerberus talking to Lilith again. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
